ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Draxen
Draxen ''''is a former Dracoian king and one of the rare Super Dracoians. He is the husband to Kila and the father of Rahanjar and Garmek and the uncle of the human-dracoian hybrid Shalix. He was possessed by Aku and became Draxen the Destoryer, conquering and/or destorying planets everywhere he went. He appears in Dragon Ball User Warriors: The Prequel and is mentioned in DB:UW. He may appear in User Warriors' Sequel...'' After being killed at the hands of the GS, he was free from Aku. Later, when he was ressurected, he reassumed the throne of Draco and hopes to be a better kind, like the Dragon Lord himself. Background Draxen was born to unknown parents over 300 years after the end of DBGT. He was born a Super Dracoian and was very powerful, even as a child. He was adopted by the king himself so he wouldn't turn rogue like the first of the Super Dracoians, Shoukyaku. He grew up and became the king's heir. Shoukyaku, upon hearing this came to battle Draxen. Draxen won the battle but at high price. The king had died and he was left to rule the whole planet of Draco. He ruled it for a long time and even became married to Kila. They had one son, named Rahanjar who would become Draxen's heir. Until that one day... Draxen took his son training in a desert to try and make him a Super Dracoian when Aku appeared and fought Draxen. Draxen put up a good fight but was defeated. His son was sent to Hell during the battle and became evil. This is when he became possessed by the ancient spirit. He left leadship of Draco in the hands of the Super Dracoians and toke Kila on a mission with his elites to search for their son, who had been "kidnapped by bandits." They eventually arrived on Earth but during the time it toke for them to get there, they had another son, Garmek. Garmek was born with a little of Aku's essense inside him and was very easily turned evil. Kila had become supicious of Draxen soon after they arrived on Earth and sought out the legendary Time Keeper. She got answers from him and in return, kissed him and gave birth to Shalix. Draxen had sent two of his elites (Nola and Quien) to the Lookout to rid him of the Time Keeper. But Numa (the Time Keeper), became a UH4 and destoryed them. Kila had found him afterwards. Draxen had sensed this and came to the Lookout himself, to rid himself of his meddling wife forever. Aku didn't want any interfernce in the conquest of Earth, it had survived too long under the protection of the mighty Z-Fighters. Draxen came and easily dominated Ming, Jerry and Numa Jr. He then found Kila and Numa with their new son, Shalix. Draxen was embarrassed that such a hybrid could exist and decided to end these things that were causing him annoyance. He destoryed the Lookout and left, thinking that he had killed everyone. But unknown to him Numa Jr. had surivived along with Shalix and went into hiding and raised the child for his father. He named him Shalix then and trained him to master his mysterious massive power in order to defeat Draxen and save Earth one day. But the GS beat him to it. Draxen had thought he had rid himself of all annoyances but one brave hero had risen up to defend Earth, Supreme Gogeta (SG). Battle For Earth and Death Coming Soon.... Ability Force From Beyond Blitz (a very advanced form of the fire/flame ability) Forbidden (Influence from Aku) Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors Category:Draconian Category:Evil Category:Converted from Good to Evil Category:Good Category:Fathers Category:Powerful Character Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Characters made by Chix777 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Villains